Full Moon
by One-With-Darkness
Summary: Link is a strange child. He always has been. Talking to animals is one, but when he meets up with the new kid in town, his world is turned upside down and then some. Rated M for language violence, and lemons in later chapters. No longer on hold!
1. Chapter 1

One-With-Darkness: Welcome to another of my stories. This story is something I thought of randomly and continued. By The Way. WARNING: This story contains yaoi which is BOYXBOY if you don't like don't read! I REALLY don't want to get kicked off!

Link: Yes, that would be bad and I'd set Dark on you all ;D

One-With-Darkness : I was wondering where you were. Would you please do the disclaimer?

Link: Sure ^_^ One-With-Darkness doesn't own Legend of Zelda.

One-With-Darkness : I know, it's sad isn't it? T-T

Link: Ummmm...sure. Any way on with the story! ENJOY!

* * *

*animal speak*

'Thoughts'

* * *

*Link? Liiiinnnnnk? Hey Link! Get Up!* a small silver and black striped cat mewed in her masters ear.

"Ugg, Tiger Lilly go back to sleep it's my break this week I don't have to get up!" Link groaned to the small tabby cat, as he flipped over from his back to his stomach.

Tiger Lilly pounced on Links back and her nails dug in.

*GET UP! There's a new kid next door and I want you to go say hello and make friends with him before he gets turned against you!* Tiger Lilly hissed.

"Ow! Tiger that hurts! Get off!" Link said pain evident in his voice.

*Only if you get up!*

"Fine! I'll get up!"

Tiger Lilly retracted her claws and climbed off Links back, jumping away.

Link sighed and got up.

'Well there goes my morning'

* * *

Link was (somewhat) your average 15 year old kid.

He has short blond hair that fell to his shoulders and framed his face, bringing out his beautiful sapphire blue eyes and sun kissed skin.

But these qualities are probably the only normal things about him.

Links cat, Tiger Lilly, and any other animal he talks to can talk back, but to everyone else he's just having a conversation with being, Links parents were werewolves! And he inherited the ability to talk to animals from them. For this reason Link was sent away from his parents as an infant, and was given to his grandfather for safety.

Link was a very fast learner, so when he was about 1 and a half he could already walk and was talking a little bit.

He was sent to kindergarten when he was 4. But on his first day, he came home early bawling and wouldn't let go if his grandfathers legs for the rest of the day. The poor boy was obliviously scared and he wouldn't even tell his grandfather what happened until the next day.

Link told him that he had been talking with the class pet, Mew the guinea pig, and was caught by a boy named Mido Greenwood, he and his little toddler gang called Link freak and misfit and other things.

Which is why he was taken home early, Links grandfather then decided to home school him so he wasn't harassed.

But the Mido would find him every time he went outside by himself and told him off over and over again.

Link was afraid from his threats to kill him if he told and one so he kept to himself, well almost, Links cat Tiger Lilly was in on it to.

Another thing he was harassed for was the fact he's gay.

Link had figured it out when he was 13 and his grandfather had told him what gay meant, and figured since he didn't like girls at all, that he was gay.

Mido found this out when Link was talking to Tiger Lilly outside and Mido was spying on him, and Link said to the cat " I don't think I'll ever find a guy for myself" that started a chain reaction.

Any friends Link had once had, and few at that, stayed away and Link was left alone. He would cry but only when he was alone and he wouldn't get angry at himself for no reason. So he began to turn to other methods to ease his pain.

Link became a cutter.

He could find no other solution to letting out his feelings, he started to cut his wrists.

Tiger disapproved, but Link didn't care.

He wouldn't tell his grandfather because he was afraid of his reaction.

* * *

Link pulled a dark green shirt with a long sleeved white undershirt and a pair of tan hip hugging jeans, then stopped for a second staring at the silver pocket knife on his dresser.

With a soft sigh, Link grabbed a silver pocketknife, turning it over in his hands.

*Link you don't have to use that* Tiger said sadly as Link walked into the walk in bathroom.

"I don't know what to do anymore,Tiger. Other than this." He replied, his face was unreadable as his face was covered in shadows, and closed the bathroom door.

Link opened the knife and slid it across his right wrist, sighing as the crimson liquid dripped down his arm into the sink. He then did the same to his left wrist.

A minute later a pair of claws on his door brought him out of this trance.

*Link! Hurry up! Go meet the new kid before Mido finds him before you and they turn him into another enemy!* Tiger shouted as she scratched her claws down the door.

"OK Tiger! I'm coming!" Link said back.

He then turned on the faucet and washed his wrists off before bandaging them gently and cleaning out the sink.

When every thing was clean, he walked out to meet Tiger Lilly, who was puling Links tan shoes onto the bed with her.

"Thanks tiger" He said as he rubbed the cats head. Tiger purred as Link pulled his shoes on.

As Link tied his shoes Tiger jumped off the bed and grabbed Links cell from under his bed. The cell was in a black case with a golden eagle on the front and a gold chain hung off the side.

*Don't forget this.* she said as she jumped back onto the bed.

"Oh thanks Tiger" Link said rubbing her on the head again.

*No problem Link, now get going.* Tiger purred as she head butted his hand.

"Heh, OK I'll see you later, alright?" Link said as he headed for the door.

*OK good luck!* Tiger said as Link walked out the door.

'Thanks, im going to need it' He thought

Link walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found his grandfather sitting at the table eating breakfast

"Good morning Grandpa" Link said as he grabbed a bagel.

"Good morning Link. What are you doing up so early?" He asked looking up from his food.

"I'm going to go meet the new kid next door." Link replied after swallowing a bite of bagel.

"Oh good! Go make a new friend Link." His grandfather said as he ruffled Links already ruffled hair.

"Grandpa!" Link whined, swatting the hand away.

"Heh, good luck Link. I'll be back after work. I may be late, I've got to work over time. Good bye" He said as he walked out the door.

"Bye!" Link said he finished

* * *

Link sighed softly

'I guess I can't just stand out here forever' Link thought as he stood outside the new neighbor's house.

KNOCK KNOCK

After a few seconds of silence, the door opened and a gorgeous boy stepped out.

Ebony black hair, porcelain white skin, and exotic ruby eyes.

Link gasped softly, with the way this boy dressed and looked, he could be Link's polar opposite. Their faces were almost exactly the same, his was just a bit sharper that Links. And oh my god he was hot.

"Um can I help you?" The boy asked. His voice was music to Links ears.

Link felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed darkly. "Oh sorry...um I'm you new neighbor and I just wanted to be the first to say hi...oh my names Link by the way" Link replied embarrassed.

The boy laughed for a second then replied smiling "My names Dark, you're the first to come over, why don't you come in."

"Uh...sure"

Link walked in and closed the door as he took his shoes off.

"Wow you house is big; do you live with your family?" Link asked as the living room was about two times bigger than his.

"My family died a _long_ time ago" Dark replied as he lead Link up a stair case.

"Oh...I'm sorry" Link replied as they walked into a room in the hall they were walking through.

"It's OK" Link was amazed by the interior of the room, apparently Dark's room. The walls were black and on the ceiling, in silver letters there was a small saying. "Even when our eyes are closed, there's still a whole world out there outside of ourselves and our dreams" He had a queen sized bed with silky crimson red sheets, a mahogany nightstand, and a walk in closet and a book shelf crammed with books.

Link was surprised by the saying, because he had carved the same quote into his door with his knife, so he walked over and plopped down into the bed.

Dark followed the suit, determined to get to know the boy who looked so much like him

"So" Link asked "Why did you move to twilight town?"

"I moved here because I needed a change of scenery from Kakariko village" Dark replied "When did you move here?"

"Oh me?" Link said surprised "Well I've lived here all my life with my grandpa. I was given to him as an infant because my parents had hunters after them."

"Hunters? What kind of hunters?"

"Werewolf hunters" Link said, worried Dark would laugh and make fun of him "Which is why I can talk to animals. I believe in most since fiction things"

"You mean like vampires and dragons?" Dark said

"Yeah! I've always wanted to meet a vampire" Link said excitedly.

Dark smirked and leaned closer to Link's face whispering in his ear.

"Well today's your lucky day"

* * *

One-With-Darkness : Well what do you think?

Link...What the hell...are you thinking?

One-With-Darkness : Hrmmmm...What?...Oh yes you and dark are paired in this one. Muwahahahahahahaha!

Link: (angered) I Hate You. (Back to normal) please review! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

One-With-Darkness: Welcome to the second chapter of-

Dark and Link: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

One-With-Darkness : *Hides behind bed whimpering* imsorryimsorryimsorry! i was busy with school and i had writers block!

Dark:*crosses arms* Yeah right

Link: *also crosses arms* sure.

One-With-Darkness : can we do the story?

*Dark and Link exchange a look before nodding*

One-With-Darkness : yay!

* * *

_Dark smirked and leaned closer to Link's face whispering in his ear._

_"Well today's your lucky day"_

* * *

"Wha-"

Link could barely speak before he was suddenly pinned to the bed with Dark looming over him, his face at link's neck.

"Mine" Dark whispered and suddenly sank his fangs into Link's neck and drank deeply.

Link screamed for all that it was worth, hoping that Dark would stop.

Slowly Link's screams faded to soft sobs as he felt his life blood being drained away.

"S-stop…please…" Link whimpered, before he passed out, his body going limp beneath Dark's.

Dark pulled away, not really wanting to but he knew if he didn't, he'd kill Link. Dark released Link's hands, which he had pinned above his head and gently licked over the wound he had created on Links soft neck, leaving the smallest hint of a scar, Dark wasn't about to let any other have **HIS** link.

Dark got off link and picked him up; laying him correctly on the bed, pulling the crimson covers over links limp body and sat next to him on the bed, running his fingers through links soft hair.

Dark had been following link since he had turned twelve. No he wasn't stalk- well yeah you can call it that, but Dark had been watching him, living in this seemingly empty house that everyone thought hadn't been used since just recently when he "moved in." Dark knew all about Link's real parents. Yes they were werewolves and yes they did get killed by a hunter. No not just any hunter, the hunter that was Mido's father, Slyde greenwood, which is why Dark was watching over Link. Not only that but, even though he would never openly say it to anyone but him, Dark was in-love with Link and he wasn't about to let any stupid hunter kill his young werewolf friend. Yes I said werewolf. Link had also inherited the werewolf gene from his parents and on his sixteenth birthday he would transform. It would be painful, which is why Dark came out of hiding. This way he'd be able to protect Link and, possibly, become more than friends with him.

Dark was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a weight on his lap and looked down, smiling at what he saw.

Link had snuggled up to his side and when Dark's fingers had stopped running through his hair and Link had put his head in Dark's lap, seeking comfort.

Dark stroked his cheek, whipping away any tears that still lingered there and continued running his fingers through Link's hair.

Link made a soft sound in the back of his throat that, Dark swore, sounded like purring and snuggled closer to Dark before sighing contently.

* * *

Link sighed softly as he woke and rubbed his eye with one hand and looked around.

"_Where am I?"_ he thought looking around the unfamiliar room. He was still in Dark's room but it was now night time. A thunder storm was raging outside, scaring the crap out of link as thunder crashed, causing him to cry out in fright and tumble out of the bed as he slipped off the side.

"Owww" Link whimpered rubbing the back of his head.

He yelped again as thunder sounded again and curled up against the side of the bed, terrified.

A soft touch on his shoulder caused him to look up.

"Hey are you okay?" Dark asked softly, worried that Link would scream and run from him.

Link stared at him for a second before launching himself at Dark as thunder crashed again outside.

Dark caught him, surprised.

Link buried his head in Dark's chest, he hated thunder storms with a passion.

Dark petted Link's head, trying to calm him as best he could.

Link whimpered, wishing the storm was over.

"Link? Link are you okay?" Dark asked softly

"I-I don't like storms" Link whimpered.

"Do you want to stay over here till the storm passes?"

"C-can I?" Link said looking up at Dark.

Dark stared at him for a second before his expression softened and he hugged Link tightly.

"You can stay as long as you like." Dark whispered into his ear, rubbing Link's back softly.

Link relaxed finally and snuggled into Dark's chest, trying to sleep again.

Dark smiled and stood, laying Link in the bed before crawling up next to him and pulling the covers over them both.

Link snuggled close, pushing his head under Dark's chin as thunder crashed outside again.

Dark put his chin on top of Link's head, rubbing slow, gentle circles on Link's ribs as it seemed to calm the other.

Link relaxed and began to make the purring sound again, slowly falling asleep...

The thunder forgotten.

* * *

One-With-Darkness : So what do you think? I know its short but i have writers block cause i ended up doing the story different than i originally planed so sorry for the wait! =^-^= Link? Dark? would you do the honnors?

Dark: Shhhh! i just got him to sleep, keep it down.

One-With-Darkness : *Covers mouth and whispers* sorry

Dark: Please review ^.^

One-With-Darkness : Flames will be used to roast my marshmellows!^.^

Dark: Shhhhh!

One-With-Darkness : *Covers mouth again* sorry T^T


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Dark woke slowly, turning to his side as he hugged the warm body in his arms close.

Link groaned softly, but curled up closer to Dark, not ready to wake yet.

Dark's eyes shot open as he heard the noise and looked down at Link, remembering last nights events.

Link was curled up at his side, his head on Dark's chest.

Dark smiled and petted Link's head.

Link purred softly and turned over so he was now laying on top of Dark.

Dark stared, wide eyed at the blond before smiling and continuing to pet the boys head, hoping that this wasnt a dream

* * *

Link woke several hours later, still laying on top of Dark who had fallen back asleep.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to focus on his surroundings.

Link yelped as Dark suddenly turned over, pushing him into the bed.

Dark nuzzled Link's neck, drawing a soft moan from the other at the alien sensation that swept through his body.

Link squirmed under Dark, trying to push him off so he could breathe properly again.

Dark, apparently, was having none of that.

Still asleep, Dark hugged Link, pinning his arms to his side and bit harshly into Link's throat, right at the pulse point where the blood flow was the strongest.

Link screamed, thrashing in Dark's grasp as the vampire began to drink quickly.

"Dark? Dark! Stop! Please! Your going to kill me!" He yelled as his struggles became weaker as he felt the amount of blood Dark was taking.

Dark finally woke, releasing Link and pulling away from his neck, not realizing what he had been doing.

Link immediately scrambled away, one hand at his neck, trying to stop the blood flow from his neck.

"Link?" Dark said softly, confused

He reaching for links hand that was still on the bed, still not realizing what had happened.

Link flinched slightly but didn't say anything or move away, he was scared of Dark but he knew he wanted to be friends the vampire and he didn't want to push him away for something he may have done on accident.

Dark slowly pulled Link closer.

"What did i do?" Dark asked realizing there was the scent of blood in the air.

"Y-you bit me." Link said softly

Dark's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry Link, i didnt realize. I-Im so sorry!...can i heal it?" Dark asked, feeling extremely guilty

Link nodded slowly, hoping he could trust Dark.

Dark moved Link's hand from his neck and licked over the wounds, making sure they wouldn't scar.

Link bit his lip to hold back another soft moan as the alien sensation returned at the soft touch on his neck.

Dark pulled away as soon as the wound had vanished and sat at the end or the bed, head down as he still felt extremely guilty for attacking Link, even if he hadnt done it on purpose.

Link thought about it for a minute before he crawled over to Dark and sat next to him.

"Hey its OK, its not your fault" link said softly placing his hand on Dark's shoulder... only to have it slapped away

'I'm sorry' Dark thought 'but this is dangerous'

Dark looked at Link with an angry expression

"Go home Link. We can't be friends" Dark said sternly

"W-what?" Link studdered. What was Dark saying?

"I said... GO HOME!" Dark yelled flashing his fangs, his crimson red eyes glowing, hoping to scare Link.

Link backed away from dark before, with a sob, he ran out of the room and away from the only friend he'd ever had.

* * *

Link ran into his room and collapsed on his bed, sobbing.

Why had Dark yelled at him? And why had he told him to leave?

Link just continued to sob into his pillow, ignoring the cat that was on he back, trying to calm him.

*Come on Link, tell me what happened.* Tiger said softly, kneading the shaking shoulders of her owner with her paws.

"I-I d-don't wanna t-talk about it" Link said through his sobbing.

Tiger sighed and continued to knead links shoulders as she waited for him to calm down or fall asleep.

Link slowly relaxed, his sobs subsiding to soft sniffs and hiccups as he slowly fell asleep, despite sleeping most of yesterday.

Tiger gave Link a sad look and curled up between his shoulder and neck, nuzzling his neck with her fuzzy head.

But she couldn't help but notice the two small scars on the side of Link's neck.

Shrugging it off she curled up and tried to sleep.

* * *

Dark sat in the tree next to Link's window, watching as the boy cried himself to sleep.

He felt so bad, but he knew he couldn't be around Link.

Link wa vulnerable to a vampire like Dark.

Dark couldn't help but want to protect Link, even if he couldn't be near Link to do it.

Dark sighed and jumped out of the tree, he needed to hunt.

* * *

~Next day~

Link yawned and rubbed his eye with his hand as he walked along the beach with Tiger on his shoulder as she hated the feel of sand under her paws.

*So Link... are you ever going to tell me what happened yesterday?* Tiger asked

Link sighed and sat on a rock.

"Listen Tiger I don't wanna talk about it OK?"

Tiger nuzzled Link's neck.

*Ok, i understand*

Link smiled softly at her and petted her head as she purred.

"Well well well look who wandered off into our territory boys"

Link looked up at the person who spoke and gasped.

It was Mido.

'Oh no' Link thought, seeing he had been surrounded by him and his cronies. He was in trouble now.

"You deaf Link?" Mido asked with a smirk

"No" Link said softly

"Well then you should know the punishment for trespassing" Mido snapped his fingers and his cronies attacked.

Link screamed as he was pinned to the ground, Tiger being thrown off him and away from them.

Link felt something hard whack his arm and screamed in pain as the sharp rock easily, but painfully snapped the bone in his upper arm.

"Hey give me that" Mido said to the one with the rock.

The boy gave it immediately.

Mido's smirked as he brought the rock hard down onto Link's ribs, smirk widening as he heard several sickening snaps.

Link screamed louder, but the torture continued.

Link screamed and screamed, hoping someone, anyone would hear him.

"Shut him up!" Mido yelled

Links screams were cut off suddenly cut off as on of the boys holding Link down whacked him across the back of his head with another rock.

Links world went black.

* * *

One-With-Darkness : O-o i cant believe i wrote this in one day

Dark: i cant believe you enjoy injuring your characters

One-With-Darkness : *rolls eyes* what ever

Dark: please review

One-With-Darkness : flames will be used to take over the world!


	4. Chapter 4

One-With-Darkness: I have had a lot of great reviews that got me to wright this chapter so soon i-

Dark: *Pulls out black version of master sword and points at One-With-Darkness* Shut up and get on with the story!

One-With-Darkness: *Hides behind chair* Fine!

* * *

_"Shut him up!" Mido yelled_

_Links screams were cut off suddenly cut off as on of the boys holding Link down whacked him hard across the back of his head with another rock._

_Links world went black._

* * *

~Several days later~

Link slowly woke to hear soft talking at his side.

Unable to open his eyes or speak, he listened.

"He's been slipping in and out of consciousness, though he should be fine in a few weeks time" A doctor said to the two other person in the room "But he will need a lot of rest and someone to watch him, he wont be able to move well on his own for a while"

"Well thats going to be a problem consitering i have to work everyday" came the worried voice of his grandfather.

There was silence before the other person in the room spoke.

"I'll watch him" Another familiar voice said.

Dark? Dark was here? Why? did Dark save him?

Link's eyes fluttered open as he tried to wake completely, giving off a soft groan of pain as the light hurt his eyes.

"Is he awake?" The doctor asked, moving to Link's side, where Dark and his grandfather were already.

"Yeah i think so" Dark replied "Link? are you awake?"

Link nodded slightly, the movement causing his head to spin.

"Light...hurts" He mumbled, clenching his eyes shut.

The doctor quickly closed the blinds and came back to Link's side, checking to make sure he would be alright to go home.

Link relaxed again and opened his eyes, trying to focus on Dark's face.

Dark stroked Link's cheek causing the other to close his eyes again and lean into the warm touch.

"He should be OK for you to take home, he needs to take it easy" The doctor said.

Link heard them speak again, but had drifted back into the black hole known as unconsciousness.

* * *

~Back at Link's house~

Dark sighed softly as he watched the blond boy sleep, his breath unsteady as the broken ribs caused pain.

He had saved Link, but if it wasn't for the cat that was curled up next to Link's head, Dark wouldn't have known about Mido beating the shit out of Link and wouldn't have been able to save him.

Links grandfather had gone to work so, after swearing to kill Dark if he did anything to Link, he left Dark to watch the sleeping blonde.

Dark sighed and gently threaded his fingers through Link's unharmed hand and kissed the back of it softly.

*You love him, don't you?*

Dark jumped slightly and looked down at the cat, letting their intertwined hands fall to the bed.

He hesitated before he answered

"Yes, very much so"

*Hmmmm...that's good, Link needs someone to love him* Tiger said sadly *If you look at his wrists you'll understand what I mean*

Dark curiously picked Link's hand back up gasping softly as he saw the many scars that marred the otherwise flawless skin there.

"He's a cutter?"

*I'm afraid so* Tiger answered, nuzzling an unconscious Link's neck softly. *He's a good kid, but hes never had a real friend and because he's gay, can't find someone to love, but...he's falling for you, you know.*

Dark raised an eyebrow at the last comment.

Link was...falling in love...with him?

*I'm not a liar, I can tell these things.* Tiger said, smiling as Link's grip tightened on Dark's hand when he tried to pull his hand away.

Dark sighed

"I'm afraid I'll hurt him" He confessed

*Oh you don't need to worry about that*

Dark frowned at the cat

"What are you talking about?"

*Link's a very quick healer, he may even be completely healed by his birthday in a few weeks*

Dark nodded slowly, taking in all the information the cat had given him.

* * *

~3 weeks later~

Link rubbed his sore ribs as he watched yet another movie on his computer, that he had gotten Dark to move infront of his bed so he wouldnt have to move too much.

"Hey Link! Do you want something to eat?" Dark yelled up the stairs.

"No thanks Dark I'm not hungry!" Link yelled back.

Yeah Dark was practically living here with Link. His grandfather had allowed this as he was ecstatic about Link making a new friend.

Link blushed softly as he imagined becoming something more to Dark than a friend.

He shook his head to rid the thoughts that entered his mind, and the images of dark holding him, kissing him, touching him that came with those thoughts.

Over the last few weeks Link had begun to realize how much he really liked Dark and how he wanted to maybe, just maybe, become something more than friends with Dark.

Link shook his head harder, having these thoughts while Dark was here was not a good idea.

The young blond sighed and laid back on the bed, throwing his uninjured arm over his eyes to block out the light.

Not even a minute later Link had fallen asleep.

* * *

Dark knocked on Links door to make sure he wasn't changing or anything.

'Not that that was a bad thing' Dark thought to himself.

Getting no answer from Link, he opened the door and looked inside.

Dark smiled a what he saw.

Link was fast asleep on his bed, curled up on his side while hugging his pillow.

Dark sat on the bed and gently pushed Links bangs out of his face as not to wake him and watched him sleep.

Link was adorable when he was awake, but he was even cuter when he was asleep, though dark would never admit it outloud.

Dark leaned down and kissed Links forehead softly, running his hand gently over link's cheek before he went to leave.

A hand shot out and grabbed Dark's wrist, holding him there.

Dark looked back down at Link, his eyes were half open and he looked as if he was still asleep.

"Stay with me" Link pleaded "Please"

Dark stared at him is disbelief before his expression softened and he laid down with Link, who snuggled up to his side, laying his head on Darks chest.

Dark smiled and wrapped his arms around Link, pulling him closer.

"Don't leave me..." Link begged softly.

"Never" Dark promised.

* * *

One-With-Darkness: Awwwww! So cute!

Link: *Blushes and rolls eyes, looking away*

Dark: *crosses arms* No comment.

One-With-Darkness: You know you like it! Anyway plzplzplzplz review! =^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

One-With-Darkness: Hi everyone! =^-^=

Link: Finally! where have you been?

One-With-Darkness: *Blushes* grounded

* * *

_Dark smiled and wrapped his arms around Link, pulling him closer._

_"Don't leave me..." Link begged._

_"Never" Dark promised._

* * *

~Next morning~

Link yawned softly as he woke, streching slightly before curling up again and snuggling back into his pillow.

But the steady rising and falling of said object made him open his eyes again.

Link wasn't lying on his pillow, he was laying on top of Dark!

Link jerked back into a sitting position and yelped as the sudden moment caused him to fall sideways off the bed.

His vision went black for a second as he hit the floor, and when he looked up again Dark was peering at him from the side of the bed.

"Are you OK?" Dark asked

Link nodded, sitting up while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow" he mumbled

Dark chuckled and stood helping Link back onto the bed.

Link blushed, remembering the previous position they had been in.

Dark held Link's face between his hands, staring into his eyes.

"Are you **sure** you're OK?" Dark asked

Link stared at him, quickly loosing himself in his crimson gaze, a dark red blush spreading across his face.

"Link?"

Link blinked several times before puling away, though he didn't really want to.

"I-I'm fine." Link stuttered. He hated what dark could do to him, it was defiantly unhealthy, the level of control Dark had over his body.

*Happy Birthday!*

Link looked to the cat that had just entered the room.

She was holding a wrapped box between her teeth and Link remembered that it was, in fact, his birthday.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Link" Dark said as he pulled a package out of his pocket.

"Guys you didn't have to get me a present" Link said as Dark and Tiger dropped their gifts in his lap.

"But we did" Dark said with a smile.

*Yup!* Tiger said proudly, *so open them!*

Link sighed but picked up Tiger's present and opened it.

Inside laid a bracelet with a small sword charm hanging off one side, a shield on another and a small metal wolf on the third side. (A.N. The sword and shield are basically the master sword and Hylian shield)

Link gasped softly, it was beautifully crafted and even the wolf was in full detail.

"Tiger…I don't know what to say. It's perfect" Link said, putting the bracelet around his wrist, a perfect fit.

Tiger jumped up on Link's shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

*Your welcome* she purred.

"Open mine" Dark said handing Link the box.

Link pulled a string to untie the bow and found that it was actually two boxes tied together. He opened the first one and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You got me the blue earrings I wanted!" Link squealed, hugging Dark tightly.

Dark laughed and hugged him back.

"Your welcome" he said.

Link grabbed and opened the other box and was shocked into silence.

Inside the box laid a beautiful necklace, it was a silver metal choker with a gold triangular tag hanging off the end, (A.N. Triforce! Woo!) And throughout the metal of the choker were what looked like real sapphires and diamonds!

Link gently picked the necklace up and looked at Dark like he was crazy.

"Where did you get this?" Link asked.

"I've had that for a _long_ time" Dark said smiling wide enough for Link to see his fangs.

"Oh…Wow…I mean…just wow...I love it. It's beautiful." Link said a little shakily.

"Here" Dark took the necklace and hooked it carefully around Link's neck, making sure not to hit Tiger, who was still on Link's shoulder. "There, perfect."

Link smiled and stood, after setting Tiger down in the bed, and stood in front of his mirror on the back of the door taking the earrings with him.

He put the earrings in and turned back to Dark.

"How do I look?" Link asked.

*Handsome as always, link* Tiger said from the bed

Link smiled but Dark saw that it didn't reach his eyes.

Link sighed internally, he wished Dark had been the one to complement him, not that getting compliments from Tiger was bad it's just….

Dark took his silence as a chance to initiate his and Tiger's plan.

"Well now that your awake lets go do something fun for your birthday" Dark suggested as he stood from the bed, giving Tiger a sideways glance so she knew what to do.

Tiger nodded slightly so Link wouldn't see, but telling Dark she understood.

"Can we?" Link asked hopefully, "I hate being cooped up for so long"

"After we get your cast off" Dark said with a smile, "Then we can go where ever you want"

Link looked at Tiger.

"But what about you?" He said petting the cat's head.

*I'll be fine. You two go have fun* She said batting away Link's hand with a soft paw.

"Fine, sheesh. Later. Come on, Dark." Link said grabbing Dark's hand.

Dark smiled at Tiger, who winked at him as he and Link disappeared out the door. And after receving a bone crushing hug and a new sketch book from his grandfather, they set out for the hospital.

* * *

Link stretched his arm out in front of him.

"It feels great to have that cast off" Link said as he and Dark left the hospital.

"I bet" Dark said, "So...where do you want to go?"

Link went silent for a minute, thinking.

"Hmmm...Wasn't there a new movie coming out today?" Link said after a minute.

"Oh yeah, that new Alice in Wonderland movie." Dark replied checking the times on his phone. "Well if you want to see it we should get going, the next show is in twenty minutes"

"Lets go then!"

* * *

~After the movie~

"Link?" There was a soft sigh before the voice came again "Link come on wake up."

Link groaned softly as he woke, rubbing his face into whatever his head was resting on.

Dark chuckled and shook Link's shoulder gently.

"Come on Link the movie is over, they need to clean up" He said

Links eyes shot open when he realized what Dark meant.

"Oh no I fell asleep didn't I?" He said looking around the empty theater room.

"I didn't mind and you sure didn't mind using me as your pillow. Your cute when you sleep." Dark said the last part with a smirk

Link blushed and stood up, walking out of the theater room, thoroughly embarrassed

"Aww Link I was just joking around, don't be so sensitive" Dark said after catching up with him.

Link crossed his arms, turning his head away so Dark couldn't see his blush.

Dark sighed and grabbed Links arm, turning the other to face him.

Link still turned his head away, he was afraid that if he spoke, he would just end up confessing and be rejected.

"Link? I'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Dark whispered, he tilted Links head up with his finger, trying to get him to look at him.

Link kept his eyes away from dark's face, he was extremely scared of dark rejecting him.

"Please tell me what i did wrong." Dark said softly, "Don't cut yourself off from me, please. i really, really like you link, i dont want to lose you"

Links blush returned full force.

"I-I like you too" Link said blirted softly, "I'm just scared"

"Of what?" Dark asked, was Link afraid of him?

Link moved away from dark, wrapping his arms around himself as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

"Of being rejected"

Dark went silent, he wanted to comfort Link but...what if he did something wrong?

"What do you do when your whole life you've been rejected?" Link asked Softly

Dark hugged link gently and kissed his cheek.

"You try again"

* * *

One-With-Darkness: Cliffhanger!

Link: o-O

Dark:O-O

One-With-Darkness: *Rolls eyes* Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

* * *

_"What do you do when your whole life you've been rejected?" Link asked softly._

_Dark hugged link gently and kissed his cheek._

_"You try again"_

* * *

Link was shocked; he stared at Dark with wide eyes.

Dark smiled back.

"We should go get dinner" He said, rubbing any tears that had escaped Links eyes away with his thumb.

Link blushed but nodded.

Dark led Link out of the theater, keeping an arm around his waist, tight enough that Link knew it was there but loose enough that he could pull away if he wanted to.

Link leaned into the embrace, laying his head on Dark's shoulder and closing his eyes. He really was tired.

Dark smiled to himself and led Link to the nearest restaurant.

Once inside Dark sat down with Link in a booth and waited for the waitress to appear.

And on cue a tall woman with long blond/brown hair came over.

"Hi there. I'm Zelda, and I'll be your server tonight" She said then pulled out a notepad, "What can I get you to drink?"

Dark nudged Link to go first.

"Pepsi please" Link replied softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"I'll have a sprite" Dark said.

Zelda jotted everything down and looked back up, closing the notebook. "I'll be right back with that."

Dark frowned at her as she walked away, seeing how she had been checking link out.

Link rested his head on Dark's shoulder again, closing his eyes.

"Hey Dark?"

Dark looked down at the other

"Yeah?" He answered

"Thank you" Link said with a smile, looking up at Dark. "For every thing."

Dark's breath caught in his throat, he knew now that Link really ment what he said back in the theater.

"Your welcome-" Dark was cut off as the waitress came back with their drinks and a basket of rolls.

"Here you go. Are you ready to order?" Zelda asked, Dark couldn't help but see that her comment was aimed mostly at Link. He could see the lust in her eyes.

"You go first dark" Link said as he looked through the menu.

Dark nodded and smirked inwardly as Zelda turned unwillingly to him.

"Ill have the country fried steak with a baked potato, butter only and no salad." Dark answered

Zelda wrote it down and turned back to Link, flipping her hair in an attempt to dazzle an oblivious Link.

Link didn't see it as he was still looking at the menu as he spoke.

"I'll have the chicken strip platter with oven fries and thousand island dressing on my salad." Link said, looking up with a small smile.

Zelda nodded, writing down the order before turning away, flipping her hair again; not seeing that Link had closed his eyes again laying his head on Dark's shoulder again.

Dark took a sip of his soda, leaning back against the seat after he was done.

Link grabbed a roll and ate it slowly.

"You're being very quiet tonight" Dark said as he grabbed a roll as well

"Hmmm... not much to say" Link said, looking up at Dark, "I'm happy though"

"And whys that?"

"Because, I have you and for that I thank you. You're the first person who hasn't turned away after they found out I liked guys. i really do like you."

"So would you date me then?" Dark said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Link smiled back up at him. "Of course"

Dark smiled brightly and wrapped his arm back around links waist.

Link sighed happily and rested his head back on Dark's shoulder, snuggling into the embrace.

Dark chuckled and petted links head, pushing the hair out of his face.

Link smiled, making the soft purring sound again.

"Here ya go!"

They both looked up to see Zelda setting their food on the table.

"Thank you" Link said, picking up his fork.

Zelda winked at him and walked away.

Dark rolled his eyes and began to eat as well.

"Kind of annoying isn't she?" Link said as he took another bite of his chicken

Dark chuckled to himself.

"So you saw it too?"

Link snorted softly

"How could i not?"

"I think she likes you" Dark said as he took a sip of his soda

"Oh well" Link said with a shrug. "I'm taken"

Dark smiled and continued eating.

When they were done Zelda was immediately there as if she had been watching.

"Are you ready for your check?" She asked

"Yes please" Link said pulling out his wallet.

As she walked away Dark pushed link's hand back towards his pocket.

"Ive got this" He said with a smile

"But-"

"I want to pay for our first date" Dark whispered in his ear as Zelda came back

Links face went red at what he said but put his wallet back and let Dark do as he wanted.

"Here ya go" Zelda said handing the bill to Dark. "Come again sometime"

Link rolled is eyes slightly as Dark paid and they left the place.

* * *

Link yawned softly as they walked slowly through the deserted park.

"Someones tired" Dark said softly as Link leaned against him again.

"Yeah, i guess the healing process took more out of me than i thought" Link joked with another yawn.

Dark chuckled at him.

Suddenly Link yelped and fell to his knees, grabbing his head in pain.

"Link? Whats wrong?" Dark said kneeling at his side.

"E-everything h-hurts" Link studdered out, tears rolling down his face at the pain.

Dark realized what was happening and gently laid a hand on links shoulder

"Link. i need you to listen to me for a second and trust me." He said as he leaned forward slightly.

Link nodded

"I can help you, but we need to get you home"

Link nodded again then whimpered as the pain flared again when he tried to stand.

"It will all be OK just relax" Dark whispered.

He put his hand over Links eyes and whispered a small spell. Link slumped forward into his arms, unconscious.

"This is the most i can do to help with the pain of the transformation" Dark whispered to Link.

* * *

One-With-Darkness: Cliffy!

Dark: i hate you

One-With-Darkness:=^w^= i love ya too dark!

Link: why is it always me in pain?

One-With-Darkness: um...idk? would you rather it be dark?

Link: no but...still.

Dark: *Sighs* anyway. please review, flames will be ignored or used for my take over of the gaming world

One-With-Darkness: Hey! i didnt say you could do that!

Dark: too bad! i already said it!

Link:*Sweatdrop*


	7. Chapter 7

One-With-Darkness: Ok anyone who saw this chapter already, i changed it just a bit because i fiound out that i had said one thing and done the exact opposite in this chapter. so i fixed it! please enjoy!

Thanks so much to xXxSoulKeeperxXx who pointed out my error!

* * *

Previously

_Dark put his hand over Links eyes and whispered a small spell._

_Link slumped forward into his arms, unconscious._

_"This is the most I can do to help with the pain of the transformation" Dark whispered to Link._

* * *

Links body twitched and shivered violently in Dark's arms.

Dark could feel the bones and muscles shifting and changing into a new form, if it hadn't been for Dark's quick thinking, Link would have been screaming in pain.

He gently picked up Link and looked around, before he whispered another spell and disappeared.

* * *

~Dark' house~

Dark gently laid down a shivering Link on his bed.

Links body was now hunched over, his whole body glowing softly as a three triangle mark appeared on his hand, glowing brightly.

Suddenly the light flared brighter and Dark was forced to close his eyes.

The next second a loud scream sounded from the bed, it suddenly cut off and pain filled whimpers took its place.

As the light died down Dark opened his eyes to see Links new shape.

Lying where Link had previously been was a Grey and white wolf, its eyes closed tightly in pain

"Link?" Dark said softly as he gently laid a hand on the wolfs head.

A soft, scared growl escaped the wolf

Dark sighed and ran his hand down the length of its body, petting him like you would a pet.

"Its OK, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered

Slowly the wolf relaxed and turned its head towards Dark, showing him the open sapphire blue eyes it had.

**"Dark?" **

Links soft voice rang clearly in Dark's head.

"I'm here, its OK."

**"W-what h-happened?" **Link whimpered

Dark gave a soft sigh and sat beside Link, continuing to pet him gently as he spoke

"Link i want you to listen very carefully to what i am about to tell you, OK?"

**"OK"** Link said softly, turning his head towards Dark to see him better.

Dark sighed before he begin.

"I have been watching you since you were a lot smaller, so i know a lot of things that you don't know about your past" he said in a guilty voice.

**"So you've been stalking me?"** link asked calmly.

"Well yeah" Dark said softly.

**"That's weird dark" **Link said with a soft airy, dog-like laugh.

Dark chuckled softly at Link, petting his head.

"Yeah, i know, but I'm glad i did it. that's for sure."

Link looked up at Dark.

**"And whys that?"** he asked dark.

"Because," Dark said with a smile. "i get to date the most wonderful person in the world"

Link blushed under his fur and was hoping that Dark couldn't see it.

**"well what were you going to tell me? other than that?"** he asked, turning to rest in a more comfortable position on his side, facing Dark.

"You don't remember your parent, right?"

Link nodded his huge furry head in confirmation.

"That's because they sealed your memories inside of you, along with your powers, to let you have normal life as a kid. they also did it to hide you. link your parents were killed by Mido's father, Slyde." dark said.

**"Is that why Mido seems to hate me? because his father taught him to?"** link asked, surprized by this bit of info.

Dark nodded

"I'm afraid so"

**"Does that mean that he wants to kill me!" **

* * *

One-With-Darkness: I know its kinda short! I have a lot going on at school

Dark: *Mumbles* Or you're just lazy.

One-With-Darkness: *Growls and pulls out chainsaw* what was that!

Dark: i said-!

Link: *Covers Dark's mouth with his hand* he said that he is grateful that you are going to put the chainsaw down and not kill him!

One-With-Darkness: oh OK *puts chainsaw down* thank you for reading! i know its short but please review! =^.^=


	8. Chapter 8

One-With-Darkness: Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update! It's the last week of school now! _I'm so frickin excited!_

Dark: Wow...Crazy much?

Link: Dark! Don't be mean!

Dark: *Pouts* it's not mean when it's true

One-With-Darkness: ...well it is true... oh well! Here's Chapter 8!

Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed! I hope you like the story so far!

* * *

_**"Is that why Mido seems to hate me? Because his father taught him to?" **Link asked, surprised by this bit of info._

_Dark nodded_

_"I'm afraid so"_

_**"Does that mean that he wants to kill me?" **_

* * *

Dark sighed and nodded to the other

"What do you think he was trying to do a few weeks ago?" he asked the wolf

**"Oh...right" **

Dark chuckled softly at the response.

"Don't worry, he can't get you here" He said, rubbing where the wolf's ears connected to his skull.

Link leaned into the touch, his body no longer hurt but he was still extremely tired.

**"So how long will I be stuck like this?"** Link asked, a soft growling purr escaped his muzzle as Dark continued to rub his ears.

"You'll be like this until midnight tomorrow" Dark replied with a smile that Link couldn't see.

Link let off another growling purr and laid his head down tiredly

**"If you keep that up I'm gonna fall asleep" **He said with a huge yawn.

"Then sleep, the transformation took a lot out of you" Dark said

The wolf let out another yawn before he curled up on his side and laid his head in Dark's lap as Dark continued to pet his head.

**"OK...good night"**

And with that, Link was asleep.

Dark's smile widened slightly

"Good night"

* * *

Link slowly woke the next morning as sunlight hit him right in the eyes.

He growled softly and turned his head, hiding his face under his paws.

After a few minutes, Link realized that he was curled around something and looked down.

A huge blush spread across his face under the Grey and white fur.

He was curled up around Dark!

Dark was still sound asleep, his fingers twisted into the fur on Link's chest as if holding him there.

Link couldn't help but smile.

After living with Dark in his house for several weeks he was beginning to figure something out.

He liked Dark...A lot.

And Link was beginning to believe that he was falling in love with the black haired vampire.

He didn't mind one bit either.

Dark was so sweet to him and, even though he had scared Link a few times, Link was really glad he knew Dark.

'If I didn't know Dark, I would probably be dead' Link thought to himself, remembering how Dark had saved him.

Link laid his head back down, right by Dark's head, and closed his eyes, waiting for Dark to wake.

But with the sun warming him from where it streamed through the window, made him tired and he quickly succumbed to sleep once again.

* * *

Dark let off a yawn as he woke, snuggling into the soft warm body next to him, his fingers carting through the silky fur beneath them.

A soft growling purr erupted from Link, who was asleep still but slowly stirring at the motion.

Dark jumped slightly as Link curled tighter around his body, but couldn't help but sigh in pure bliss and completely relax again as his body was enveloped in the soft, warm fur of the boy turned wolf.

**"You awake?"** Link questioned after a few minutes of lying there.

Dark looked up into the questioning sapphire eyes of Link.

"What do you think?" He joked, reaching up to pet Link's furred head.

**"That you are" **Link replied, tilting his head into the gentle touch of his boyfriends hand.

"Yup!" Dark said with a chuckle

**"That's what I thought"**

Dark let out another chuckle and pressed a kiss to Link's head.

Link gave a wolfy smile and nuzzled Dark's neck, gently pressing his nose into the flesh.

**"So...what are we going to do while I'm stuck like this?" **Link questioned, pulling his head back to look at Dark.

"Well, since the collar I got you is still on your neck, why don't we go for a walk?" Dark suggested

**"And the only problem with that is that animals are to be kept on a leash at all times while outside around here and we don't have a leash" **Link replied, uncurling from around Dark and stretching his legs out in front of him with a yawn.

"You don't...but I do" Dark said with a smirk as Link froze mid-stretch.

**"W-what? Why do you have a..." **Link trailed off as he saw Dark's suggestive smirk. **"Y-you...Your into bondage aren't you?"**

"you know me so well Link" Dark said, His smirk widening.

A slight shiver shot up Link's spine as several scenarios of himself being naked and tied to the bed with Dark leaning over him popped into his head.

He shook his head quickly, trying to erase the thoughts.

Dark chuckled and petted Link's head.

"And last time I checked, so were you" Dark asked with a knowing smirk

A huge blush spread across Link's face, which he was sure Dark could see.

**"Y-You were going through my stuff again weren't you!" **Link accused

Dark's smirk widened

"It's not my fault that you left that sketch book out and I just looked at a few of the very...interesting picture of us that you drew. Besides, you're lucky it was me and not your grandfather"

Link curled back up, covering his face with his paws.

**"Can we just go on a walk already?"** He asked from where he was hidden behind his large paws.

Dark chuckled and rummaged around in his closet before producing a thick black leather leash

Link shivered again as he allowed Dark to attach the leash to his collar.

"Alright where do you want to go?" Dark asked as he led Link out the door.

**"I don't know...the park? I heard that the sakura trees are in full bloom."** Link said as he walked beside Dark.

"OK, the park it is!"

* * *

One-With-Darkness: I love sakura trees! they're so beautiful when in bloom...*Daydreams*

Dark: *Rolls eyes* well this was an interesting chapter...

Link: please REVIEW!

One-With-Darkness: just a little hint for you all. The more reviews i get, the faster i will try to upload a chapter!

Dark: So Review! *Mumbles* I wanna get to the lemon already

Link: *Blushes*

One-With-Darkness: *Sweatdrop*


	9. HELP ME!

One-With-Darkness: ok I need help! I am so stuck on the story and I have no idea what to do next!

Dark: *mumbles* other than the lemon.

Link: *Blushes* Shut up dark!

One-With-Darkness: anyway. if you guys reading could give me ideas, I would be so so_** so**_ thankful. plus, the sooner I get ideas, the sooner you all get to read more and get to read my first ever lemon! so please please please! I need some ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

OWD: I'M FINALLY BACK!

Link: Thank god! I am I _SICK _of being a wolf! Change me back now!

Dark: Aww. But you're so cute like this!

OWD: I agree with Dark. But fine. I promise I will change you back…eventually.

Link: Can we get on with the story please then?

OWD: Fine. *Pout*

* * *

Dark led the wolf form of his boyfriend to the park that was just down the street from both their houses.

Link padded along next to him, keeping close to his side.

'I wonder if anyone will be able to tell it's me.' Link thought to himself.

"Hey, are you OK?" Dark asked the wolf.

Link nodded.

"I'm not stupid you know. I can tell when you're not OK" He said as they made it to the grassy park.

Link sighed softly.

'I'm just scared, that's all. What if someone notices that I'm not a dog?'

Dark smiled and sat down under a cherry blossom tree, making Link sit down in front of him.

"Don't worry; they won't be able to tell"

'How do you know?' Link asked as he lay down with his head in Dark's lap.

Dark petted his head gently.

"Because werewolves have a thing called glamour. Even when they're in their wolf form, humans only see a normal dog." He explained.

'Oh I see.' Link said relaxing at Dark's touch.

Dark smiled and kept petting Link's head.

'Hey Dark?' Link said after a minute.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, looking down at the wolf.

'Would you...Oh never mind, it's not important' Link turned his head away, looking at the ground.

Dark gently turned Link's head back towards him.

"Link, anything you have to say is important to me." He said, rubbing the wolf's ears gently.

Link leaned into the touch, hesitating before he spoke.

'Would...Would you tell me about your past?' He asked softly.

Dark chuckled.

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

'How did you become a vampire?' Link asked and when Dark hesitated, he said. 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Dark'

Dark sighed and nuzzled Link's furry head, stroking his ears gently.

"No it's okay. I'll tell you." Dark scratched Link's ears. "Hmmm...Where to begin?" He mumbled to himself.

Link leaned into his touch, tail wagging.

'How about the beginning?'

Dark thought for a minute. "That was a long time ago" He muttered

'How long?'

"I was 18 when I was turned. I don't remember it well though. That was around 100 years ago."

Link let off a bark of laughter.

'You're so old, Dark!'

Dark chuckled at the wolf and tugged his ear.

"Oh shut up you silly head" he teased, tugging until Link let off a whine. He let go, rubbing the abused ear gently. "Do you want to hear about my past or not?"

Link licked his hand. "Yeah."

"Well when I was a human, I lived with my Mom, Dad, and a little sister." Dark said as he scratched Link's chin gently, causing the wolf to melt into his touch. "I had just graduated high school and was having a party when it happened..." Dark trailed off, looking sad.

Link sat up and licked his cheek gently.

'If it's too painful, don't tell me. I don't want you to think you have to do this if you don't want to.' He whined sympathetically as he nuzzled Dark's face, ears lay back on his head.

Dark kissed Link's forehead gently, loving the soft woodsy, almost floral scent the wolf's fur had. "It's okay. I need to get over it anyway. I don't want to hide anything from you."

Link purred and nuzzled Dark's exposed throat gently. 'Mmmmkay.'

"My whole family died that night. I had gotten drunk because someone snuck alcohol into my soda and I had zero tolerance to the stuff. I passed out and when I woke up I had been changed. I had killed everyone in the house. Every person I'd invited and...and my family too." Dark whispered the last part, smiling sadly when Link licked a tear away from his face.

Link whined softly and snuggled close to the vampire. He didn't like to see Dark upset. Link licked his cheek again before nuzzling the elder's face gently.

Dark hugged the wolf and buried his face in Link's soft fur as he finally pined for the loss of his family.

Link laid his head atop Dark's and closed his eyes, relaxing in Dark's arms. He began to make his soft, growling purr again to try to calm dark.

Dark relaxed a bit at the gentle, reassuring sound and hugged Link closer, glad to have Link here to comfort him.

After a few minutes, Dark dried his eyes and pulled back a bit, kissing Link's forehead gently.

"Thank you, Link" Dark whispered, rubbing his tears away.

Link nuzzled his shoulder affectionately. 'No problem. So what happened after that?' He said the last bit cautiously, hoping Dark wanted to continue his story.

"I had to get rid of the evidence so...so I..." Dark hesitated, his voice starting to crack again as he fought back tears. "I-I burnt down the house."

Link leaned forward, resting his warm body on darks shaking figure. Dark's fingers instantly curled into Link's fur and he buried his head in the wolf's neck again.

Link wished he was human at the moment so he could hug his boyfriend.

Dark slowly calmed and just rested there, stroking the side of Link's neck gently.

Link purred and started to lick Darks face gently, licking away the last of his tears.

Dark chuckled and allowed the wolf to continue as he relaxed to the touch.

After a few minutes both were broken out of their little bubble of peace as annoying voice was heard.

"Well well well. Look who's here. Mr. Savior himself and what's this? You found yourself a bitch?"

Link instantly began to tremble slightly.

It was Mido.

Dark growled softly and stroked Link's head, sitting up.

"What do you want, Mido?" He hissed.

"Where's the invalid? Still in the hospital?" Mido taunted, not realizing that the object of his current train of thought was right in front of him.

Link relaxed a bit when he realized that Mido didn't recognize him but didn't let his guard down.

"Actually, Mido," Dark said the name as if it were poison on his tongue. "It just so happens that he is already healed and at home."

"Oh really? Well maybe I should put you on bed rest as well - permanent bed rest."

As Mido spoke, he pulled out a throwing knife and held it ready to throw. His eyes then rested on the one on the leash and Mido smirked.

"I'll have to put down your bitch while I'm at it."

With that, Mido threw a knife at the dog.

Link froze and time seemed to move in slow motion.

Dark pushed the werewolf down and hissed as the blade cut his pale cheek, staining it with blood.

At the same moment that Mido threw a second knife, Link felt his body unfreeze and he shot up, his fangs bared.

He was livid, anger turning his vision red.

Dagger teeth buried themselves into their attacker's arm, easily snapping the bone in his strong grip.

Mido cried out, falling back as he tried desperately to pry the huge dog off him.

"Get the hell off you mangy mutt!" Mido shrieked, a scream of pain escaping him as said "mangy mutt" bit down harder.

"Let go, Link!" Dark growled as he grabbed Link by the scruff and yanking, causing the wolf to yelp and in turn, make him let go of Mido.

Mido quickly got up and scrambled away, not that Dark noticed. Link had turned to him, ready to attack, hackles raised, teeth bared.

As Link was about to attack the elder, he realized what he was doing and stopped. He was about to attack Dark!

Turning away, Link sprinted into the dark forest surrounding the park. He could have killed Dark!

He ran as fast as he could, horrified by his actions. He was a danger to Dark in this form.

Tears falling with each swift step, Link hid deep within the woods. He couldn't face Dark like this. He would have to wait till he turned back.

Still crying, Link laid beside a steadily flowing creek and rested his head on his paws. He waited for several hours for midnight.

Suddenly, a blinding pain scorched a trail up his spine, making him let off a howl that slowly, turned back to a scream.

Whimpering softly, the now human, Link collapsed on the mossy earth by the creek. He never heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching.

* * *

OWD: There we go! Sorry. Its kind of short. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

OWD: Woo! Two chapters in a week!

Dark: Awesome….Lemon time?

OWD: *Giggles* Yep~ I got real inspired after watching Okane Ga Nai. (Which I do not own by the way.)

Link: *Blushing* Oh great…

OWD: Oh Dark~! Would you be a dear and do the warning?

Dark: Fine. But only because you finally did a lemon. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MALE ON MALE ACTION A.K.A. YAOI! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

OWD: Thanks dark. Oh and by the way, this is my first lemon. Please be nice, I know it probably sucks. Enjoy~!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY OCS I MAY PUT IN!

Hazy blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

Link groaned softly as he woke up, body feeling sore. He yawned and nuzzled the pillow below his head...wait...pillow?!

Link's head shot up. Where was he?!

The last thing he remembered was changing back to a human and passing out from the pain of it.

He tried to sit up but yelped when something prevented him from sitting up all the way, yanking him back down. He touched his neck and found that the collar was still around his neck. What was holding him to the bed was the leather leash.

It was tied tightly to the bed head and no matter how hard he tried, Link couldn't untie it. The clamp on the hook was jammed as well so Link was stuck here, waiting for whoever tied him up to return.

Link sighed and looked around, instantly recognizing where he was. He relaxed, realizing he was at Dark's house, lying on Dark's soft bed.

He suddenly blushed when he realized he was naked under the crimson covers.

'I guess my clothes didn't make the transformation' He thought, embarrassed to be naked in his boyfriends room...tied to the bed...with a leather leash.

'Oh. My. God.' Link thought, a shiver trailing up his spine. He felt something fuzzy twitch against his leg and jumped lightly, quickly pulling the blanket up enough to see...a fluffy silvery gray tail connected at the base of his spine. His hand flew to his head when he felt something twitch there too. He gasped loudly.

'OH MY GOD!' He squealed in his head as soon as he felt the soft wolf ears where his human ears should be. 'What is going on?!'

A soft chuckle reached Link's ears, causing them to twitch lightly and swivel towards the sound.

Link's eyes quickly followed the motion and he instantly relaxed when he saw Dark standing at the end of the bed.

"D-Dark?" Link squeaked softly, frowning when he spotted a bandage on boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm glad you finally decided to wake up" Dark purred, walking around to the side of the bed where Link laid.

Link blushed a bit. God he loved Dark's voice.

"How do you feel?" Dark asked, kneeling beside Link on the bed.

"Um. I'm really sore." Link muttered, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, embarrassed to be naked in the same room as Dark.

"I bet. But next time it'll be easier on your body." Dark said with a small chuckle.

Link was silent.

Dark sighed and sat beside the blond.

"Why did you run from me?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Guilt flooded Link's veins and he looked away, burying his face in a pillow.

"I'm sorry" Links voice was muffled by the pillow but Dark still heard it and instantly pulled Link into his arms when he realized that the boy was crying.

"Oh Link." Dark whispered, stroking his head and ears gently. "You have nothing to apologize for Little One."

"Y-you saw wh-what I did t-to Mido. I-I could ha-have hurt y-you, Dark." Link managed to get out between his sobs, burying his face in Dark's shoulder.

Dark chuckled and stroked Link's back tenderly.

"It would take more than a little bite to /really/ hurt me." He replied soothingly. "Besides, I could have stopped you. But you stopped yourself. You are a truly extraordinary creature, Link. Not many new werewolves can do that."

"B-but what about next time? H-how do you k-know that I'll be able to do it again" Link sniffled softly, calming a bit from Dark's soothing touch and voice.

"You are much stronger than you think. Even when you allowed your anger to take over, you still were able to stop before you attacked" Dark began to rub Link's ears, causing the fluffy appendages to twitch as a moan escaped him.

Link blushed at the noise he had made and buried his face in Dark's neck.

Dark chuckled and kissed one of the soft ears nestled in the blond hair.

"You are so cute" He purred, slipping a hand beneath the blanket to rub Link's sensitive tail.

Link gasped and moaned, a shiver of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Dark smirked and slowly laid back, pulling link on top of him.

Link squeaked and blushed darkly before hesitantly snuggling into Dark's chest, relaxing when Dark began to stroke his back.

He started to purr softly, moaning lightly when Dark started to massage his tense shoulders, making him lean into his touch.

Dark suddenly smirked and stopped.

"Getting a little excited are we?" He teased, feeling something hard rub against his hip.

Link blushed darkly and buried his head in Dark's chest.

"S-shut up. It's your fault..." He mumbled, ears lowering in embarrassment.

Dark tipped Link's head up and kissed his forehead gently.

"It's alright, it's a natural thing" He purred, slowly trailing kisses down Link's face before pressing a kiss to Link's nose.

"Let me take care of it..." Dark whispered.

Before Link had a chance to say anything, he gasped and moaned softly as Dark's cool hand curled around his member.

Dark smirked and kissed along Link's jaw gently, stroking the werewolf slowly.

"A-ah...Dark..." The blonde whimpered with pleasure and arched his neck into the vampires kiss. He squealed in surprise as Dark suddenly had him pinned down, the collar becoming tight around his neck.

Dark started to kiss down Link's chest, keeping his pace slow and steady.

Link moaned softly, his body arching as his head fell back.

"D-Dark...please...go faster...you're killing me..." He whined softly, arching his hips up into the vampire's torturous touches.

Dark smirked and sat up as he sped up his pace. He suddenly leaned up and kissed Link.

Link gasped and melted, both arms coming up to wrap around Dark's neck as his eyes slid closed.

The kiss felt so...right. It made Links heart flutter rapidly.

'M-my heart...is going to explode...' Link thought as he kissed Dark back.

Dark continued to pump the younger gently, his hand soon becoming slick with pre-come.

Link moaned loudly into the kiss, tangling his fingers into Dark's hair as he arched up into Dark's hand. He was so close.

"Ngh...D-Dark...I-I'm gonna-aahh!" Link gasped and cried out as Dark's thumb pressed roughly to the weeping head of his member and rubbed none too gently.

"AAHH! DARK!" Link moaned loudly as he arched up off the bed and came all over Dark's hand and his own chest. His body trembled lightly from the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm, his chest heaving as he panted harshly.

Dark smirked and licked some of the blonde's cum of his fingers.

"Delicious." He purred, smirking as Link's face went deep red.

Link looked away, hiding his face in a pillow. He was so embarrassed!

Dark chuckled and leaned down, kissing one of the boy's fluffy ears.

"You're so fucking cute." He purred, gently biting and tugging the blue earing in the twitching appendage, making Link moan loudly. Said blond then turned onto his side and buried his face deeper in the pillow, whining in embarrassment.

"Aw are you embarrassed?" Dark teased, pressing flush against the blonde's back.

Link gasped softly as he felt Dark's ridged length press against his ass through the fabric of the elder's pants.

"D-Dark...you...um...A-are you..." He blushed, not wanting to say it. "You know...because of me..?"

Dark chuckled and kissed a trail across Link's shoulders. "Yes, I am. How could I not after that?" He purred, licking the boy's neck gently.

Link shivered in pleasure, tilting his head to the side to give the man more room. It felt so good.

"Do you...want to...y'know..." He mumbled, still embarrassed, not looking back at Dark.

"Only if you think you're ready for it. I can always take care of my little problem myself..."

"No, I...I want to...as long as you're gentle.." Link whispered, turning over and kissing Dark softly.

Dark smiled and cupped Link's face within his hands, kissing him sweetly and passionately.

Link's hands came up to hesitantly start to unbutton Dark's shirt, wanting to feel his smooth, cool skin.

Dark smiled into the kiss and helped his lover, finishing off the buttons and slipping the fabric off his shoulders.

Link pulled away from the kiss to stare at Dark's chest, a soft blush darkening his cheeks. He hesitated before reaching out and touching the cool skin.

Dark tensened slightly before relaxing under Link's warm touch, allowing his lover to explore his body.

Link took the opportunity and stroked a hand down Dark's chest, feeling the lean muscles jump beneath his palm before relaxing.

"You're so beautiful..." Link whispered in awe, gently tracing the contours of the vampires chest.

Dark chuckled and kissed Link's forehead, petting his ears.

"As are you, Puppy." He purred, pulling Link close and gently grinding their hips together, wringing a moan from the younger boy.

Dark smirked at Link's reaction and nipped at his ear. "Adorable..." He whispered huskily.

A shudder of pleasure shot down Link's spine. He was now painfully hard and wanted Dark badly, but...He was still scared. Would it hurt?

Dark stroked Link's face gently.

"Don't worry, I'll make it as painless and as pleasurable as possible for you..." He reassured, kissing him softly as he reached under his pillows, retracting a bottle of scentless lube.

Link didn't see it though, too caught up in Dark's kiss, hands resting on the vampire's broad shoulders.

When they broke the kiss Dark whispered "Get on your hands and knees.." to the werewolf.

Blushing, Link did as asked, fiddling with the leash and keeping his head down. He was still scared and majorly embarrassed to be so exposed, and Dark could tell as Link's tail was tucked between his legs, covering his entrance.

Dark smiled a little and stroked Link's thigh gently, petting the werewolf's skin gently to get him used to his touch.

Link smiled a bit and slowly relaxed, his tail starting to wag a bit.

Dark chuckled and gently grabbed his tail, moving it out of the way. "Now stay relaxed." He told the werewolf.

"O-okay..." Link whispered.

Dark opened the bottle of lube and covered three fingers in it. He set the bottle aside for later and started to gently prepare his lover, slowly pushing one finger in.

Link gasped and bit back a whimper. It felt so weird.

"Calm down, Link. It's okay." Dark whispered soothingly, slipping a second digit gently into the boy, making him whimper in pain as he was stretched.

"I-it hurts..." Link whispered, clutching the pillow.

"I know...just relax and it'll get better..." Dark told him, pushing his fingers all the way in before pulling them back out slowly. He kept this pace up for several minutes. In. Out. In. Out. Till Link had gotten used to the feeling.

Link was soon relaxed and moaning softly. His tail, though curled up and out of the way, wagging a little.

Dark chuckled and leaned down to plant kisses all over the boy's lower back as he slowly pushed third finger into his pliant lover.

Link moaned at the combination of pleasure and pain that shot up his spine. It hurt, but Dark's kisses brought him pleasure as well, canceling out some of the pain.

"How's it feel?" Dark whispered, massaging the werewolf's inner walls.

"...N-nghh...w-weird...a-ahn..." Link suddenly gasped and thrust back as Dark's fingers stroked over something deep inside him. "Aahh! T-there! Please-AHHH!" Link cut off as Dark did as told, thrusting his fingers rather roughly into the blonde's sweet spot.

Dark smirked at his reaction and continued to abuse the sensitive spot gently.

The younger male trembled, rocking back into the pleasurable touch, moaning at every prod to that tiny bundle of nerves.

Dark chuckled and gently pulled his fingers out, smirking at Link's whine of disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'll fill you with something better.." The vampire purred, slicking up his erection after letting it out of his denim confines.

Link peaked back at Dark and gasped, eyes widening in shock. Dark was huge! How was /that/ going to fit inside him?!

Dark noticed Link's scared expression and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It will fit, it may hurt a little at first, but it will fit." He said, leaning over Link to kiss him softly.

Link smiled and kissed back, enjoying the tender kiss.

"I trust you..." He whispered into the kiss.

Dark smiled and rubbed his hips gently as he pressed the tip of his erection to Link's stretched entrance.

Link shivered, tail wagging lightly as he felt the hot touch of Dark's thick length.

"Just do it..." He whispered, pushing his hips back.

Dark leaned down so that his chest was molded to Link's back and gripped the younger's hips before slowly pushing into him.

Link gasped and whimpered in pain, but forced his body to stay relaxed.

Dark groaned at how hot and tight the blond was. It was amazing. Dark had to hold back from thrusting roughly into his lover, waiting for Link to relax.

Link panted softly, little shivers of pleasure shooting up his spine. The head of Dark's erection just barely nudged against his prostate. It was enough to make Link relax and gently push his hips back as a sign for Dark to move.

Dark gripped Link's hips and pulled out slowly till only the head was left inside before thrusting back in gently, angling his own hips do that his length brushed Links prostate.

Link gasped and moaned, tail wriggling a little from where it was pinned between their bodies.

"T-there..." Link panted softly, his arms trembling lightly. "H-hit it again..."

Dark kissed Link's shoulder, sucking lightly on the sun kissed skin as he quickened his pace.

Link moaned loudly, his arms trembling, threatening to give out.

Dark smirked a little, noticing it. He gently pushed Link down, his butt still in the air.

Link tucked his arms beneath himself, grateful that Dark had done that. Otherwise he would have face planted into the comforter. He blushed a little when he realized how exposed and weak he felt in this position, but as Dark began to speed up, all of these thoughts were whiped clean from his head.

Link quickly lost himself in the pleasure, crying out at every thrust to his already abused prostate.

Dark grunted softly, leaning back up so he could grip Link's hips tightly.

Link gasped and let off a shriek of pleasure as Dark thrust as roughly and as hard as he could, letting himself go wild. He knew he would not hurt Link

Link clutched the sheets tightly, crying out Dark's name with each thrust. He was so close!

Dark could tell as well, feeling Link begin to clench around him. He too could feel his end nearing and sped up, pounding into Link's prostate.

Link screamed in pleasure, thrusting back into it. He was just barely teetering over the edge. He gasped as suddenly, Dark's hand wrapped around his length and rubbed it roughly.

"AAHH! DARK!" Link screamed as he came into Dark's hand and all over the sheets.

Dark gasped and moaned loudly as Link clenched roughly around him. With a cry of his lover's name, Dark thrusted once more into Link before he came deep inside him, claiming the werewolf as his.

Link moaned softly as he felt Dark's hot cum fill him to the brim. It felt strange, yet amazing.

Dark panted softly and gently collapsed on top of Link, wrapping his arms around Link's waist.

Link's thighs trembled lightly, being the only thing holding them up.

Dark gently turned into his side, pulling Link with him, their bodies staying intertwined.

Link panted softly, leaning back into Dark.

"Holy...Shit..." He whispered breathlessly, looking back at Dark with a dark blush on his face. "That was nothing like I thought it would be..."

Dark chuckled and pecked him on the lips.

"I was good though, right?" He teased lightly, nuzzling his ear.

"You were amazing. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would...Thank you, Dark." Link said, blushing more as he kissed the vampires cheek.

"Why are you thanking me, you silly head?"

"Because I've never felt so...safe and wanted before. You...you make me feel like I have a reason to be alive. I love you, Dark." Link whispered, blushing at the fact that he had just spilled his guts to Dark.

Dark was frozen in shock for a moment before he kissed back passionately, stroking Link's side gently.

"I love you too, Link." He whispered into the kiss.

Link smiled as he broke the kiss, leaning back into Dark before closing his eyes and relaxing.

"I'm tired..." Link mumbled snuggling back into Dark, closing his eyes.

"Then sleep, I will still be here when you wake.." Dark whispered, throwing the blanket over them. He held Link close, nuzzling his head and burying his nose in Link's soft hair.

Link smiled and sighed contently before slowly drifting off, soothed by the gentle sound of Dark's breathing.

"Good night..."

"Good night, Puppy.."


End file.
